Pesadillas
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: No sabía que decir ante tan cruel escena. Y le costaba respirar. Shiemi, su amada Shiemi estaba tan fría... Los protegería a ambos, de Satán, del Vaticano. Porque los amaba. Este fic participa en el reto: Sobre los Enamorados, del foro El Portal a Gehenna".


**Pesadillas**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ao no Exorcist le pertenecen a Kazue Kato.

**Pareja: **Rin/Shiemi.

**Advertencia: **Posible OOC. Drama sobre exagerado (según yo) al principio del fic. Future!Fic.

* * *

Le costaba respirar. ¿Pero que más podía pedir si frente a él tenía esta escena tan sangrienta? Podía sentir como las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas con desesperación mientras sus labios tartamudeaban suplicas al cuerpo que reposaba casi inerte entre sus brazos. Con la Kurikara aún clavada en el pecho.

Bajó la mirada hacía los rubios cabellos de su victima. La sostuvo con fuerza intentando moverla, creyendo que podría hacer algo, despertarla y descubrir que todo estaba bien que solo era una falsa alarma. Murmuró su nombre sin recibir respuesta.

Y estaba tan fría. Y rígida.

Esto no estaba pasando, no _podía_ estar pasando. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había podido…hacerle _eso_? No lo sabía. Solamente sabía que entre sus brazos estaba el cuerpo de Shiemi y que él la había herido. Y que estaba muriendo.

Sus labios temblaban y sus piernas le fallaban pero seguía de pie. Gritó. Nada. Su piel iba perdiendo levemente el color en las mejillas a la vez que sus ojos entre abiertos el brillo. Y sus labios estaban estáticos en una expresión de dolor tan cruda y real. La sangre había manchado el hermoso kimono alrededor de la herida y también la ropa del ya exorcista.

–Shi…em…i – murmuró su nombre, en un intento de oírla decir algo, de poder escuchar su tierna voz, de verla viva–. Shiemi por favor… –no sabía que decir, ¿Qué podía decirle en esos momentos a su amada rubia? Si todo era su culpa.

–Rin –se sorprendió al escucharla– R..in…

Parecía estar utilizando las últimas fuerzas. Rin la recostó en el suelo con la mayor suavidad, – y la espada seguía ahí– arrodillándose a su lado y tomándola de la mano con fuerza.

–Per…doname –él siempre supo que esto podía ocurrir. Era un demonio, y esa fuerza que se apoderaba de él cegándolo, le había arrebatado a Shiemi. Pero a ella no le importaba correr _ese _riesgo, nunca le importó–. Por favor aguanta…

Shiemi negó, soltándose de su agarre y colocando su mano en la humedecida mejilla de Rin, el cual seguía sollozando con impotencia. El Okumura coloco su mano contra la de Shiemi.

–No…no –repetía una y otra vez–. Shiemi perdóname… por favor…

Shiemi le miraba con sus ojos verdes llenos de amor y cariño, tal como lo hacia siempre, como si no le importara lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido. Y Rin no podía soportar que lo viera así, no siendo el monstruo que era. Ella no debería derrochar sus hermosas miradas en él, derrochar su amabilidad, su _amor_.

–Te…te amo Rin –susurró Shiemi y con un lento movimiento acarició la mejilla de su acompañante. Sus labios se habían torneado en una sonrisa débil pero sincera.

–Yo también te amo Shiemi –y lo decía en verdad. Pero las lágrimas en vez de disminuir tan solo aumentaban con cada gesto de la Tamer–. P-por eso, no me dejes Shiemi… por favor…por…

–No voy a dejarte…

Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos. Como si el mantenerlos abiertos le resultara en un gran esfuerzo.

–Shi-shiemi…oye…oye despierta –suplicó Rin sosteniendo sus hombros mientras sentía como la mano de Shiemi que cubría su mejilla comenzaba a resbalar– Shiemi… ¡Shi-shiemi abre los ojos! ¡Por favor no te vayas! ¡Shiemi!

Gritaba desesperado, lanzando maldiciones al viento. No podía estar pasando, primero su padre, ahora ella. Y todo por su culpa. Recostó su cabeza lentamente sobre el pecho de ella intentando escuchar su inerte corazón, sintiendo su aroma a flores tan natural, que lentamente iba mezclándose con el podrido olor de la sangre. Ya nunca volvería a sentir ese aroma fresco. Ni volvería a escuchar su voz (Rin) pronunciando su nombre y diciéndole (¡Rin!) palabras de amor tan tiernas y puras. Y todo por su culpa.

¡¿Por qué no era él el que moría de una vez?! ¡Él era el monstruo aquí no Shiemi! ¡Shiemi no tenia la culpa de nada, ella siempre fue un alma pura e inocente! De lo único de lo que podrían culparla era de haberse enamorado de él (¡Rin!) su _asesino_. ¿Acaso esto era un castigo de Dios para ella por haberlo amado y para él por ser producto del "amor" entre un demonio y una humana?

(¡Rin despierta por favor!)

* * *

Abrió los ojos, que se sentían repentinamente fatigados, como si hubiera llorado más de lo que pensaba. Estaba recostado en su cama en medio de la noche, con la luz de la luna colándose a través de las cortinas. Miró hacia un lado, a la emisora de la hermosa voz que lo sustrajo de aquel _sueño_. A aquella hermosa mujer, con el rostro de un ángel enmarcado por sus largos cabellos de oro, que lo miraba con preocupación.

Sin decir una palabra Rin la abrazó. Con fuerza, como si fuera a escapar en cualquier momento, aunque había que nunca lo haría. Y ella no dijo nada. En cambio solo correspondió aquel abrazo en silencio intentando calmar a su querido _esposo. _Ya era prácticamente una rutina que esto ocurriera por lo menos una vez por semana. Y ella sabía que a Rin no le gustaba hablar de forma detallada de lo que lo llevaba a despertar con brusquedad y las mejillas humedecidas, y lo respetaba. En parte por que ella ya de por si podía sentir su miedo.

Después de unos momentos Rin la soltó al escucharla lanzar un quejido.

–¿Qu-qué ocurre? ¿Estas bien, te lastimé? –preguntó alarmado mientras observaba el abultado vientre de su mujer embarazada de ya seis meses.

–Estoy bien Rin –Shiemi le sonrió dulcemente mientras acariciaba su vientre, que admiraba con ternura–. Solo sentí que se removió un poco.

–Lo siento –murmuró Rin–. ¿_Los _desperté no es así?

–No te preocupes –Shiemi negó lentamente, y le miró preocupada nuevamente–. ¿De nuevo has tenido una pesadilla?

Rin asintió mientras suspiraba y se acomodaba mejor en la cama. Ya era la veintésima vez en esos meses que tenía pesadillas. Usualmente se repetían, pero todas eran horribles y de una forma u otra involucraba a su amada Shiemi. En una Shiemi era atacada por decenas de demonios mientras él era sujetado por extrañas cadenas que no le permitían moverse, y solo podía gritar e implorar mientras ella era asesinada. En otra podía ver a su mujer ardiendo en llamas azules, en _sus _llamas. Y él no podía hacer nada para detenerlas, no podía controlarlas. Había una en la que veía como el Vaticano la ataba a una gran cruz para quemarla por ser la esposa de un demonio. Y también estaba está en la que sentía de primera mano como era el único responsable de su muerte.

Afortunadamente para él, ninguna había alcanzado el horror de la primera pesadilla. En ella veía a Shiemi tirada sobre un suelo de piedra, rodeada de un charco de su sangre. Muerta y con un largo corte en su vientre. Y a un lado estaba Satán, sosteniendo el feto sin desarrollar de _su _hijo. Y reía como un lunático –tal como rio al arrebatarle a su padre. Y decía que venia a hacerle una visita a su pequeño nieto, y que él no podría escondérselo _nunca_.

Había soñado con ello la noche después de que Shiemi le contara que esperaban un bebé. Y nunca le platicó sobre aquel tormento nocturno. No tuvo el valor, temía que tan horrible escenario pudiera afectar su embarazo.

Y es que él sabia que ese bebé no estaba a salvo. No estaba a salvo por el simple hecho de ser su hijo y el nieto del Rey de los demonios. Sabía que en cuanto naciera, Satán podría enviar a sus demonios a capturarlo, porque ese niño o niña podría servirle como contenedor para ir a Assiah.

Y tampoco sabía que haría el Vaticano sobre este niño también con sangre demoniaca. Si ya de por si Rin y Shiemi tuvieron tantas complicaciones de parte de ellos para unirse en matrimonio. Pero en esos momentos no les importaba porque se amaban y seguían amándose con tanta fuerza como el primer día en que se besaron. Tanto que ha pesar de que el Vaticano viera su unión como algo meramente prohibido y hasta asqueroso, no les importaba. Simplemente querían estar juntos, formar una familia.

–¿Rin? –escuchó a Shiemi quien lo miraba, intentando captar su atención pues se había quedado, sin saberlo, absorto en sus reflexiones–. ¿Ya estas mejor?

–Si –y en verdad se sentía más calmado. Era sorprendente que el hecho de tener a Shiemi a su lado le hiciera sentir mejor.

Y era por eso mismo que la amaba. Porque lo había aceptado pese a lo que era. Porque sabía como contenerlo y consolarlo. Porque lo amaba con una fuerza que era casi innatural. Porque era simplemente Shiemi. Con sus risueños ojos y su sonrisa transparente.

–Shiemi…–comenzó, pero parecía titubear.

–¿Si? –preguntó la ahora Okumura animándolo a seguir.

–Te amo –posó una mano en su mejilla acariciándola con cariño, mientras le sonreía.

–Yo también te amo –respondió con un leve sonrojo.

Y Rin se inclinó un poco, posando sus labios sobre la pequeña boca de Shiemi, de labios tan finos y delicados, pero suaves a la vez. Rodeándola con sus brazos. Era imposible imaginar que _ellos _pudieran separarlos pues su amor era tan grande que parecía que sus labios y sus corazones se buscaban y movían de forma armoniosa como si desde el primer momento el hilo rojo del destino los hubiera unido. Se complementaban perfectamente. Y sentían como al besarse toda la preocupación y el miedo sobre sus futuros y el de su hijo desaparecían de sus corazones, llenándolos de esperanzas y fuerzas.

Se separaron lentamente pero sus rostros seguían lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la cálida respiración del otro. Rin, en un movimiento rápido, deposito un beso sobre su frente y luego sobre su mano. Consiguiendo que su esposa volviera a ruborizarse y le sonriera con esa ternura característica.

Shiemi volvió su mirada al frente a la vez que posaba sus manos sobre el vientre.

–Rin, yo…creo que deberías hacer algo con tus pesadillas –su voz se había torneado bastante seria–. Siento que se están haciendo más frecuentes, y podría ser malo para tu salud…

Rin bufó, como un pequeño niño terco. Pero sabía que Shiemi tenía razón, últimamente le había ido mal en las misiones de exorcismo pues no podía concentrarse y se sentía fatigado por no dormir bien. Tenía los nervios de punta.

–Lo sé Shiemi, pero… –se mordía el labio buscando palabras– simplemente no se van. Yo siento miedo Shiemi…

Ella lo miró de soslayo. Esa era otra cosa que amaba de ella. Sentía que podía desahogarse y mostrarse hasta frágil cuando estaban a solas, porque ella lo comprendía.

–Miedo de que a ti… o a nuestro bebé –prosiguió sintiendo algo que le apretaba la garganta–, les ocurra algo… por mi culpa. Ya sabes lo que soy y aun así me aceptaste pero… no puedo evitar pensar que ambos podrían sufrir por ello, por ser mi familia.

Shiemi se acercó a él y recargó su cabeza en su hombro, rodeándolo con un brazo. Y Rin sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba y maldijo internamente por no poder parar.

–Estamos bien, Rin –la escucho decir y eso solamente aumentó su temblor.

Se sorprendió al verla tomar su mano y colocarla con suavidad sobre su vientre. Y tragó saliva, con dificultad, aun sentía la garganta obstaculizada.

–Estamos bien –repitió–, y te amamos Rin. Y te prometo que nada nos va a ocurrir. Nunca sufriremos por ser tu familia, yo me siento muy dichosa al estar a tu lado –le sonrió–. Y sé que nuestro pequeño o pequeña también estará muy feliz por tenerte como padre y que no le importará lo que dices ser. No nos pasará nada mientras estés a nuestro lado. Y nosotros nunca te abandonaremos Rin, pase lo que pase. Siempre te amaremos.

En ese momento ya ambos tenían los ojos humedecidos. Rin colocó su mano libre en la barbilla de Shiemi y posó su frente contra la suya para verla a los ojos. Azul contra verde. Zafiros contra esmeraldas. De repente ambos se apartaron, a la vez que Rin retiraba su mano del vientre de la rubia. La cual se había quedado mirando su vientre con expresión de sorpresa, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la sonrisa mas grande y hermosa que se empezaba a dibujar en sus labios. Mientras que Rin sostenía su mano con la otra sin poder creer lo que acababa de _sentir, _solo podía tartamudear.

Shiemi volvió a tomar su mano, colocándola en el mismo lugar. Y volvió a sentirlo; la leve patadita de su bebé. Los ojos de Rin empezaron a brillar con infantil intensidad y Shiemi sonreía con afecto.

Rin volteó a verla y sonriéndole dijo:

–Gracias Shiemi…

Y la mujer solo siguió sonriéndole, entrecerrando los ojos.

(Gracias por amarme, Shiemi)

–Oye, y… –dijo él, acariciándole el vientre lentamente–. ¿Has pensado en algún nombre?

La rubia ladeó la cabeza, con repentina vergüenza.

–Bueno, aun no he pensado en que ponerle si es niña –respondió–. Pero si nace varón, pensaba que podríamos llamarlo…

Le hizo una señal para que se le acercara y le susurró el nombre en el oído. Y los ojos de Rin se abrieron lo más que podían.

Esta era otra cosa que amaba de ella, parecía poder hasta leerle el pensamiento. Eran tantas las cosas, los detallas que lo hacían amarla que podría escribir una lista interminable pues cada día encontraría una nueva razón para amarla.

–Te amo Shiemi –dijo apartándose para mirarla y volver a besarla.

Y cuando se separaron, volvieron a recostarse sobre la cama, abrazándose mutuamente. Shiemi fue la primera en cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez Rin no sintió miedo al verla hacerlo. Por ahora ya no sentía miedo. Ni del Vaticano, ni de Satán, ni de su futuro juntos, ni del de su hijo. Ni de la seguridad de Shiemi y de su bebé (o como Shiemi quería nombrarlo; Shiro). Porque él se encargaría de protegerlos, usaría sus llamas para cuidar a su familia.

Beso las mejillas de su esposa como ultima acción de ese día y cerro los ojos quedándose finalmente dormido y esperando poder tener de ahora en adelante puras noches de paz –o por lo menos de aquí hasta que naciera su primogénito. Ya no se dejaría atormentar por aquellos sueños.

¡Que viniera el Vaticano, Satán o cualquier demonio o persona que quisiera herir a su familia! Primero se las verían con él. Porque los amaba. La amaba y la protegería por siempre.

* * *

**Hola, espero que este fanfic les haya gustado. Lo he escrito particularmente para un nuevo reto de El Portal de Gehenna. Espero que haya terminado bien, aunque no se si cumplí con el reto y con lo que me propuse personalmente. Esperare vuestros reviews y sus opiniones. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
